Starts With a Black Rose
by DarkenMystery
Summary: She was like a black rose. He could do nothing to save her. But as time goes on, the roses turn into a rainbow.
1. Black Rose

This randomly came to me. It will be about 6 chapaters. Each relating to each other in a way. All of them may be sad and happy at once. I own nothing. Tell me what you think!

_

* * *

_

_Black rose, your thorns are cutting into me for the last time. Black rose, I watched your petals wilt away. I couldn't bring you back to life. You were always where the sun could never go. I never wanted you to have to be alone but I couldn't find a way to help you grow. Black Rose._

He watched her talking to some people. He silently stared out the window. He watched her fake that smile. There was only so much he could do. He had to let her do this herself. He had to walk away.

It hurt him. He wished he could do so much more. So many times he watched her cry at night and watched her smile during the day. How could she pretend to be so happy? He never could understand her. No one could ever understand her. She preferred it that way. She preferred to stay a mystery.

She looked up at the window. She smiled a sad smile at him. She started to walk inside the building. He knew she was coming here. He knew she was going to cry here. He wasn't going to stop her. He just wasn't sure how much more he could watch her as she destroyed herself. It was slowly destroying him and he knew it.

_Black rose, your thorns are cutting into me for the last time. Black rose, I watched your petals wilt away. I couldn't bring you back to life. You were always where the sun could never go. I never wanted you to have to be alone but I couldn't find a way to help you grow. Black Rose._

"I can't keep doing this." He whispered in her ear. She nodded. She knew this was going to come. It always did. She pushed everyone to their limits. Some well beyond their limits. He amazed her the most. How he had managed to put up with her changes and attitude for so long was beyond her. She cherished her last cry in his arms. She had to move on to the next. The next person willing to try and save her. She couldn't do it alone but no one could do it for her.

He hated this. He never had to walk away before. There was no one before her that he had ever failed. He had helped everyone before her. Why was she was difficult? Why could she not help herself?

She dried her tears. Gave him one last hug. She slowly walked to the door as he watched her. "Goodbye", she whispered to him. The door shut behind her. One single tear was shed from his eyes. "Goodbye", he whispered back.

_Black rose, your thorns are cutting into me for the last time. Black rose, I watched your petals wilt away. I couldn't bring you back to life. You were always where the sun could never go. I never wanted you to have to be alone but I couldn't find a way to help you grow. Black Rose._

It was only a month ago. A month since he last saw her. His heart broke at the site in front of him. No one could save her. What would have happened if he had tried harder? Maybe she wouldn't be laying here so lifeless. This was pure torture. He watched the faces look at him. All the faces had the same expression and same thoughts. He should have never let her go. She was never his and yet she was always his.

He stroked her blonde hair. "Maryse, I'm sorry." He whispered to the soulless body. He placed a black rose inside her casket. The room watched a broken Randy leave the funeral. No one knew exactly what to do. No one went after him. They let him disappear.

They couldn't bring Maryse back to life. Everyone watched her disappear from their lives the same way Randy was doing now.

_Black rose, your thorns are cutting into me for the last time. Black rose, I watched your petals wilt away. I couldn't bring you back to life. You were always where the sun could never go. I never wanted you to have to be alone but I couldn't find a way to help you grow. Black Rose._

The sun rose on a random hill, in a random city. No one seemed to care or notice the beauty. No one seemed to notice the two black roses growing in the middle of the grassy hill. No care in the world. No one put two little kids about the age of five. The little girl had her hair in pig tails and a big smile on her face. The boy had a toothless grin. He reached down to take the flowers.

"Don't touch, Ted!" The girl yelled at the boy. She stared at them in wonder.

"I want you to have them, Mickie." She kissed his cheek as little kids do.

"I rather we come here and watch them!" She laughed. They ran off.


	2. Red Rose

This one is not as sad as the first. It is kind of short.

_

* * *

_

_Like red on a rose, when your lips first smiled at me. I was captured instantly. To each his own._

He smiled at the girl he fell in love with. Every year they came to the same hill, watched the same two black roses grow and then die. She never was like other girls. She knew reality.

"It's just like us. We grow up to be admired and loved and then we die. But when we die there is always that one person who thinks we are beautiful still." He was so amazed by the girl lying next to him. Her view on life was like nothing he knew. Ever since they were five, they had the same routine of coming to this hill at sunrise. Having breakfast and getting home before anyone knew they were gone.

He turned to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

_Like red on a rose, when your lips first smiled at me. I was captured instantly. To each his own._

Sometimes, he felt like the roses were them. They were them from a past life. It was such a strange feeling but he felt so connected to the black roses. He felt like this was their chance to have a chance at love. They messed up once but they wouldn't let that happened again. It was like she could read his mind.

"I feel like this is where we belong, Ted. Like sometime ago we got lost and now we finally get our time together." She smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"You amaze me, Mickie." She kissed his lips.

_Like red on a rose, when your lips first smiled at me. I was captured instantly. To each his own._

White. The color of their wedding was classic black and white. The love of their life. Everything felt so right. He watched his brilliant soon to be wife walk down the isle. She was beautiful and 8 months pregnant. They were about to start their life together and it never felt so right.

"I do", was all he needed to hear. He was the happiest man in the world. Nothing could go wrong. He was capture by her from the start. She was his forever now.

_Like red on a rose, when your lips first smiled at me. I was captured instantly. To each his own._

He had no other options. Save the baby or lose them both. Live without his love but the reminder of their love. He had to save the baby. The doctor did just that. He mourned his dying wife but rejoiced in his baby's life.

"Little Melina. Your mommy always loved that name." The infant smiled at her father. "You like that? Hopefully you will find a love like mine." He hugged his daughter close.

_Like red on a rose, when your lips first smiled at me. I was captured instantly. To each his own._

Every year he took her to that same hill. He told his daughter all of the stories he could remember of her mother while on that hill. Eventually, it became hard for him to make the walk up. He struggled more and more each year but he always went in the summer. They took care of the roses. They owned the land. She watched her father pass away. That morning she walked up to the hill and cried.

_Like red on a rose, when your lips first smiled at me. I was captured instantly. To each his own._

A year later, she went up to see the two black roses. She was surprised to see a guy standing and admiring not just two black roses but two red roses as well.

"Excuse me?" The guy jumped at her voice. He held a single yellow rose.

"I'm sorry. I live next door. I have seen you up here. I wanted to bring ask you out. I'm John Morrison." He smiled at her.

"Melina. I would love to go out with you." She smiled at him and she smelled the yellow rose.

* * *

As you can tell I know the next chapters couple. I need three more couples so if you have any you want or any random ideas, let me know please! Tell me what you thought of it also!


End file.
